Night of Guardians 2014
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Steven Nevins & WWE sponsors a bout between the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Moon & Sailor Mars. Being as friends and all, they go by the book, and make sure they don't kill each other. But who IS the better Guardian: Fire and Passion or Love and Justice? Rated T for mild violence. Guest starring WWE's Seth Rollins & Kane. FINAL Miz-K Fanfic of 2014.


In a press conference, a man in a black suit and red tie was on the podium, announcing to the world. He was in short thin hair, and he was about 6'11".

"Ladies and gentlemen, on New Year's Eve 2014, we shall present a brand new match, in the history of WWE. We've seen Diva vs. Superstar, Superstar vs. Superstar, and even Superstar vs. Bunny, Bull, or Leprechaun. Now, we're smashing through the BIGGEST main event in WWE history, since the Gimmick Match at Wrestlemania 17 – _Battle of the Sailor Guardians_. In this match, it will be funded by the _Nevins Family Conglomerate_, those of which who owns ALL of The Authority's power. However, as a spokesman for The Authority, I believe that this match will be nothing more than a fan favorite, which will be what's best for business… It'll be _Sailor Moon _vs. _Sailor Mars, _in a NO Holds Barred match."

Kane continued, as he read the paper, "This is the stipulations added from the Board of Directors.  
1) NO outside interference from ANYBODY, at ANY time. This means Tuxedo Mask has been barred from interfering. This also means that the rest of the Sailor Guardians are barred from ringside, as well.  
2) NO handcuffs or high heel shoes (with the exception of Sailor Mars' high heels, as long as they are NOT used as a weapon) are allowed at ringside.  
3) ABSOLUTELY NO time-outs for snack breaks."

Kane asked, "Any questions?"

A reporter in a black suit asked, "Yes… Why Steven Nevins?"

Kane huffed, as he said, "Because… … …he does what's Best for Business – _Money, Power, and Respect_. He also disapproves of Seth Rollins, ruining his NFC matches, which are sanctioned by Chairman Nevins and his conglomerate. To be honest, he wants to see the fight that never happened – _Mars &amp; Moon _in one-on-one mortal combat."

He walked off, as he thought, "Seriously? Is he _trying _to ruin The Authority's fun?"

* * *

**_Night of Guardians 2014_**

* * *

In a huge arena, which is the same capacity as a wrestling match in a casino, about approximately 7,500 fans in attendance, a woman in a referee shirt was walking into the ring, which is a huge square field, with four corners and red, white, and pink ring ropes. She then crawled under the ropes and stood in the white corner. The announcer was sitting in the middle of the ring, as the crowd was being anxious.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the _Main Event _of the evening!" He announced, "This is a one fall contest, with the proper stipulations, par orders of Chairman Nevins: Tuxedo Mask is banned from ringside, NO handcuffs or high heel shoes as weapons, AND NO snack breaks! As always, the referee in this match is Senior Referee D.L. Roscoe."

_D.L. Roscoe is penname "SailorWednesdayMercury" or "MisuteriTenshi", under a false name_

The announcer continued, "And now, ladies and gentlemen… LLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO FUMBLLLLLLLLLLE!"

(Michael Cole): Fumble?! What is going on here?

Michael Cole and John Bradshaw Layfield, two WWE announcers, are sitting in a black table, wearing headphones and suits.

_Their commentary is presented in Play Form._

(JBL): I tell you, Michael, this has got to be the _only _NFC-sanctioned and certified wrestling match in history.

**_NOTE: _**_NFC – Nevins Family Conglomerate; not to be confused with National Football Conference from the NFL_

The announcer announced, "Introducing first, from the Hikawa Shrine in Crystal Tokyo, Japan, she weighs in at 114lbs, The Guardian of Fire and Passion – Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Mars, in her white sailor uniform, in a red skirt and high heel shoes, walked down the aisle, in the tune of _Flame Sniper_. She walked down through the crowd, with her black crows, Phobos and Deimos, flying by her side.

(Cole): And there she is, from the Cherry Hill Temple, here is the flaming Sailor Guardian, Sailor Mars. And, uh, typical fans in the _Billionaire Nevins _hopeful.

(JBL): Seriously, someone would put an end to this snorefest, already. I hate Steven Nevins, but the man is a genius! This is one match we'll remember, but easily we'll forget.

(Cole): Neither will we. And it seems that the fans in the arena are 50-50, like John Cena.

The crowd began to cheer and boo at Sailor Mars, as she stepped into the ring. She waved to the crowd, as Phobos and Deimos perched on the ring ropes. Mars lied by the red corner of the ring, as she said, "Finally… Usagi, you had this coming for a long time, but you will forgive me…"

She prepared, as she prayed a bit. Phobos and Deimos flutter away.

(JBL): You got to be kidding… Why does Sailor Mars have crows by her side?

(Cole): Your guess is as good as mine, John. Sailor Mars is quiet, taciturn, but is also a hothead, when it comes to attacks. I'd stay away from her Flame Sniper or Fire Soul.

(JBL): With these high heels of justice, she will chastise anybody, even Sailor Moon. But in my opinion, she is going to lose. She's got these high heels, and she'd use them as weapons!

(Cole): Uh, John, I don't think she'll use those. But it's hard to fight in high heels.

(JBL): Tell that to Stephanie McMahon…

Sailor Mars stretched a bit, as the announcer called out, "And her opponent, hailing from the Moon Kingdom, now resides in Crystal Tokyo, weighing in at 112lbs, she is the reigning and defending Moon Princess, the Guardian of Love and Justice – Sailor Moon!"

The theme of _Sailor Moon Crystal_, a.k.a. _Moon Pride_, plays, as Sailor Moon, in her white sailor suit, blue skirt, red bow, and ox horns, walks to the ring, with a roar of cheers towards her. She moaned, as she was embarrassed, "Man, I'm getting a whole mess of cheers… It's no wonder I'm famous."

(Cole): And here we go! Fighting out of the Earth's moon, born in Crystal Tokyo, is the champion of justice, Sailor Moon! And just look at the pythons of the Princess!

(JBL): Pythons? More like earthworms. That's stupid to say that.

(Cole): Come on, John. She has been a bit buff. And remember the three commandments of Sailor Moon: _study hard, have courage and faith, and always have fun_.

Sailor Moon approaches the ring, going under the ring ropes, and standing in the blue corner. She then stared down at Rei, as JBL started to snooze a bit.

(Cole): And the Guardians are confronting each other, from a distance, and-, HEY! Hey, John! Don't be nodding off on me, John! Wake up! Clap on, clap off! JOHN! WAKE UP!

(JBL): Huh? Is it over yet?

(Cole): Not with Sailor Moon, it is over yet.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars confront each other, as D.L. tried to separate them. Sailor Moon barked at Mars, "Don't forget who the leader of the Sailor Guardians is! I will never lose to you, even for someone who has been with me, since you came to be at my aide!"

She posed in the ring, doing her traditional pose, "I am the pretty guardian of love and justice – I AM SAILOR MOON! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Sailor Mars laughed, "Ho, ho, ho, ho! Don't make me laugh, Princess! You haven't a chance against me! You're klutzy, a crybaby, and a coward! But in time, you learn to have faith and courage! I'm proud of you as my friend, but these high heels will give you punishment!"

She did her traditional pose and called out, "I am the pretty guardian of fire and passion – I AM SAILOR MARS! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

They growled at each other, as D.L. stepped between them. She said, "Okay, break it up, you two. Now remember, there will be NO intense violence, whatsoever. Now, NO hitting below the belt, NO touching in ANY derogative manner, and Mars, keep your darn shoes on! Sailor Moon, as for you, do not expect Tuxedo Mask to save you."

Sailor Moon pouted, "Aw…"

D.L. continued, "Now, you can use your magical powers, but there will be NO turning the other into cinders, NO turning them into dust, NO Moon Tiara misfires, and absolutely NO handcuffs! I will not allow any incest in this match!"

She instructed Sailor Moon, "Princess, your Moon Stick, please?"

She gave her the Moon Stick, which is a wand with a crescent on a pink stick, and with the legendary silver crystal attached to it. D.L. explained, "Under NO circumstances you heal Sailor Mars with Moon Healing Escalation. Do so, and you're disqualified!"

She concluded, "Spare no expense, and squash each other, with any trick you have, as long as it's safe. And may the BEST, and highly popular, Sailor Guardian win."

She winked, as the Sailor Guardians went to their corners.

(JBL): SHE WINKED! I smell a fix! Hey, Michael! Are you up for this? WAKE UP!

The bell rang, as Sailor Moon groaned, holding her head. She moaned, "Too loud! What is the bell made of?"

Sailor Mars prepared to fight, as D.L. called out, "START! START!"

Sailor Mars charged at Sailor Moon and grabbed her in a wristlock. Sailor Moon tripped her down and did a defensive stance. Mars rushed in and tackled her in a grounded hold. Both girls are down, as Mars held Moon in a headlock. Sailor Moon growled, as she and Sailor Mars twirled around the ring.

(Cole): And, uh, look at this… They're playing _High School Wrestling_, similar to takedowns and submission holds.

(JBL): Why can't they fight back, like the Divas?

(Cole): John, according to their backstory, neither of the Sailor Guardians used hand-to-hand combat. Of course, Sailor Moon is known for her _Sailor V Kick_, which is a flying kick to the head or chest area. Sailor Mars, however, uses her wits.

Mars slams Moon with a takedown, as she grabbed her left leg and bent backwards, in a leg lock. Sailor Moon groaned in pain, trying to submit. Sailor Mars giggled, as she used her hand and tickled her foot. Sailor Moon laughed, as she was ticklish.

"AAAAH! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Rei, stop it! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

(JBL): Now that's not fair! She's tickling her foot!

D.L. broke the hold, as she scolded Mars, "NO! NO tickling! This is a wrestling match, not a slumber party!"

Sailor Mars argued with the referee, "Make up your mind! You said I can't severely hurt Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon tackled her down, as she was planted in the corner, facefirst. Sailor Moon pulled Sailor Mars by the hair and threw her into the corner. D.L. scolded at Sailor Moon, about grabbing Mars' hair. Sailor Moon huffed, and then apologizes.

"DO NOT grab her hair!" D.L. roared.

(Cole): And Sailor Moon with a fistful of hair. The referee trying to maintain order.

(JBL): Seems like Steven Nevins picked the right one for the job. We're here to make sure we have NO gratuitous violence. And why not? These girls are weak!

(Cole): John, they saved the world, numerous times.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon go into a collar and elbow tie-up, with Sailor Mars winning, holding Sailor Moon from behind. She tripped her down and pinned her to the canvas, on her chest. She grabbed her head and did a rear naked choke hold. D.L. leaned down and asked Sailor Moon if she'd submit to her chokehold. Moon grabbed her head and broke out of the hold, wrapping under her arms, in a huge Full Nelson hold. Mars was screaming, as D.L. asked her if she'd surrender. Mars cried out that she wouldn't. She broke out, as Moon called out, "You're doing good."

Mars smiled, "Thanks. You're not bad, yourself. But let's see if you can best me, in the name of Mars!"

Moon then ran to the ropes and flung at Mars, "OKAY! SAILOR V KICK!"

Mars ducked, as Moon crashed into the corner.

(Cole): OH, MY! The Sailor V Kick, and she crashes and burns!

Mars pinned down on Moon, as D.L. made the count, "1!"

Moon kicked out at 1, as she was in pain from the Sailor V Kick misfire.

(Cole): And what action! Typical action, of course, we've gone accustom to -.

She grabbed Mars by the head and dropped her down with a DDT.

(Cole): OH, THAT HURTS! A DDT by Sailor Mars!

(JBL): That might be the version of the Mars DT. Or I could be wrong. There's a first, Michael: _jumpstarting a right calf._

D.L. asked if Sailor Moon could continue. Sailor Moon said, "I'm fine. My leg is okay."

Mars sat up, as she roared, "THAT HURTS, USAGI!"

Moon jeered, "Sorry. You kinda had that coming~!"

She stood up and held her index fingers together, roaring at her, "YEAH? SEE _THIS _COMING! **_FIRE…_**"

(Cole): OH! And here's _Vintage Mars_!

Mars' fingers produced fire, as it shot out of her hands.

"**_SOUL!_**"

The flames shot towards Sailor Moon, but she dodged out of the way. She cried out, in sadness, "Sailor Mars! Was it the DDT? I'M SORRY!"

Mars chased after Sailor Moon, around the ring, as the crowd cheers on, while one of the turnbuckles was lit on fire, from Mars' Fire Soul attack. D.L. called for a fire extinguisher, as Sailor Mars trapped Sailor Moon in the opposite corner. She strangled her neck, as Sailor Moon grabbed her cheeks.

(Cole): And it seems that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars have a bit of a catfight going on! Well… That, too, is a first.

(JBL): Sailor Moon isn't even trying!

Sailor Mars tosses Sailor Moon to the middle of the ring, and then jumped on top of the corner. She called out, "Sailor Moon! THIS is for that ringing in my head!"

D.L. was still preoccupied, as Sailor Mars held up an ofuda. She called, "I call upon the power of Mars!"

She then held the ofuda to her face and whispered, "_Rin… Pyou… Tou… Sha… Kai… Jin… Retsu… Zai… ZEN!_"

The ofuda went straight, as Sailor Moon gets up.

(JBL): LOOK OUT!

Sailor Mars threw the ofuda at Sailor Moon and shouted, "EVIL SPIRIT! BE EXORCISED!"

**WHAM!  
**"WAUGH!" Sailor Moon gets planted with an ofuda in the face. D.L. turns around and saw Sailor Mars making the cover. D.L. went to Moon's shoulders and made the count, "1! 2!"

Sailor Moon broke out and cried, "NO FAIR! She's cheating!"

Sailor Mars laughed, "Oh, really? Can you use your tiara, just to hit me?"

Moon shivered, "No, thank you. I cannot dare hurt you, Sailor Mars. I just can't bear to do that."

Sailor Mars said, "Geez, Sailor Moon. Stop worrying over nothing. The Authority is obviously trying to kill us. And moreover, none of us has a wrestling background. We're Guardians, sworn to protect the peace, not become violent circus creeps! What would Ami, and Makoto, and Mina, and Mamoru say?"

Sailor Moon said, "Yeah, but… the fans love me to win, but… I can't dismember you. We're not that violent."

"HAH! Tell that to Sailor Jupiter."

"But she's too nice."

"Well, that's true. But I promise… Let's go easy on each other."

"Right."

They grabbed each other, as Sailor Moon laughed, "Thanks, Rei. You really got me to believe in myself… … …"

**POW!  
**"JERK!" She kicked Sailor Mars in the head with a knee, as she grabbed her in a armlock.

Mars pleaded, as her right arm was bent back, "OW! OW! OW! OW! USAGI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sailor Moon jeered, "Fell victim to my trap. Had your guard down!"

Sailor Mars tripped her down and landed an elbow to the gut. Mars roared, "OH, THAT DID IT!"

She grabbed her head, but Sailor Moon rolled her up in a small package. D.L. made the count, but Sailor Mars broke free, before the count was made. Sailor Moon sighed, as she was panting, "Man… I just can't do this to you, Rei. But if it means that much, so be it! You will forgive me, Sailor Mars."

Sailor Mars shouted, "You haven't seen anything yet!"

She performed a takedown, followed by a leg lock. However, Sailor Moon countered it and had Sailor Mars in a Camel Clutch.

(Cole): And Sailor Moon has her in the dreaded Camel Clutch! This is made famous by WWE Hall of Famer, The Iron Sheik.

(JBL): And shades of Rusev's _The Accolade_!

(Cole): The referee is making sure that Sailor Moon is fighting fair!

(JBL): This is nothing but headlocks and Olympic-style wrestling! This is a boring match!

Sailor Mars was stretched back, as Sailor Moon roared out, "GIVE UP! I AM THE LEADER HERE!"

Sailor Mars cried out, "NEVER!"

She broke free of the Camel Clutch, as Sailor Mars held Sailor Moon up high in a suplex. Sailor Moon dropped down and rolled Sailor Mars down in a Sunset Flip Pin. D.L. made the count, "1! 2!"

Sailor Mars broke out, as Sailor Moon was angry, "Control yourself… Come on, Usagi! You can beat her!"

She dropped Sailor Mars down in a headlock takedown, followed by a knee to back. She stretched her backwards, holding her right arm and leg for leverage. Sailor Mars threw her down into the middle of the ring, as Sailor Mars runs to the ropes. She flew towards her, but Sailor Moon caught her in Spear.

**CRASH!  
**(Cole): SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!

(JBL): BALLGAME! Sailor Moon has pulled a move from Hall of Famer, Edge!

(Cole): That's also Roman Reigns' finisher!

Both Sailor Guardians were in fatigue, as D.L. counted, as they were both on the ground, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

Sailor Mars got up first, as Sailor Moon was staggering a bit. Both girls were extremely tired, as Sailor Mars panted, "Man… I never knew she'd be persistent."

Both Sailor Guardians ran to the ropes and ran towards each other.

**BONK!  
**They both collided into each other's heads, falling to the canvas.

(Cole): THEY'RE BOTH DOWN! Who's going to win?

(JBL): Depends!

(Cole): Depends on what?

(JBL): No. Defense! This is an exciting matchup!

(Cole): Yeah, but both girls are out like a light. I mean, they hit each other, accidentally, and it seems that D.L. Roscoe is making sure that-.

D.L. called out, "This match continues! I sense a lot of energy in them!"

The fans cheered on, as a lone woman in black hair and a Sailor Moon shirt was waving a sign that says "_Sailor Scouts 4-Life_". She approached the ringside area, holding her sign, as Sailor Moon was dizzy. Sailor Mars kneeled up and moaned, "Man… She's gotten better than I thought."

She crawled to Moon, as she said, "Now's my chance to win…"

As she crawled towards her fallen Sailor Guardian and Moon Princess, the fan with the sign dove into the ring and shoved Sailor Moon to the corner. D.L. tried to get her out, but she was chucked out of the ring. She approached a downed and tired Sailor Mars, ran to the ropes, and delivered a running stomp to the head, onto the floor.

(Cole): OH! And that fan of Sailor Moon just delivered a Curb Stomp to Sailor Mars! Someone get security in here!

(JBL): She's kind of big for a female fan!

The woman unmasked herself, pulling out her wig and removing her shirt, revealing to have long black hair with blonde hair on the side, a beard, and with black tights.

(Cole): I don't believe it! That's NO fan!

(JBL): That's Seth Rollins! The Future of WWE!

(Cole): I'll bet The Authority had sic their star player into the ring! Sailor Mars is out like a light! The referee is out cold, and Sailor Moon is still dizzy!

(JBL): This has got to be a dander in Steven Nevins' company! Serves him right!

Rollins held up his golden briefcase, which was his Money in the Bank title shot, and bashed Sailor Moon's head with it. He dropped the briefcase, as the fans were booing at Rollins. He called to the crowd, as the booing continued.

(Cole): Folks, this is despicable, pure and simple.

(JBL): Seth Rollins has destroyed BOTH Sailor Guardians. He has sent a message to the locker room.

(Cole): Folks, I'm sorry that this is happening. Seth Rollins has gone too far!

JBL laughs, as Seth Rollins raises his arms up, holding his dented briefcase up.

(JBL): There's your future, Michael. Whatcha gonna do, when _Mr. Money in the Bank_ punishes you? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

(Cole): Sickening, even for this fanfic…

**_NOTE: _**_To SailorWednesdayMercury, forgive me. But that was rude of me to have a wrestler smash down on Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars._

A man in a tuxedo appeared, as he talked to Seth Rollins, "Seth Rollins, Mr. Money in the Bank, and by far, the self-professed _future _of WWE, why are you here?"

Rollins explained, "Well, you know, I've had enough of this farce of a conglomerate! You see, having two Pretty Guardians, with NO wrestling background, and making a snorefest of a mockery, I wanted to put an end to this!"

The man said, "Well, it appears that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars have seemed to… welp… _expire_."

Both Guardians were being stretchered out, on a stretcher, as Rollins continued, "Well, let them suffer, all they want, but I'm making a point, rather than issue this charade, to that old fart, Steven Nevins! You don't need a pretty girl in a tight-fitting sailor suit, and such cute toys and pyrotechnics! I can best these two Sailor Skirt Twirlers, any day of the week! See this briefcase? THIS just has Sailor Moon's face written all over it, and it joined the likes of John Cena, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, and others! And it's going to have Sting's head, all over it, because this will go away, once The Authority is back in power! I'm the future of WWE, and I'm hoping John Cena will make the right decision and bring The Authority back! I'M the face of WWE! I'M the future of WWE! And in the name of WWE, it's what's _best for business_!"

(Cole): Need we remind you that The Authority is out of power.

(JBL): All thanks to the Vigilante, Sting.

**_NOTE: _**_This was written BEFORE The Authority was back in power._

A huge man in a black shirt with the letters "NFC" printed in white lettering, black pants, and mask appeared, as he was behind Seth Rollins.

(Cole): Wait a minute! It's the NFC Man!

(JBL): LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT GUY!

The man in the tuxedo said, "Well, yeah, I'm certainly concerned abou-. OH! Ho, ho, ho! Here's _one _superstar that you missed!"

He walked off, as the NFC Man went closer to Rollins.

(Cole): Uh, oh, Seth!

(JBL): DON'T TURN AROUND! NFC?!

Rollins turned around, as the huge man grabbed Rollins by the neck.

(Cole): What's going on here?

(JBL): OH, NO! ROLLINS IS IN TROUBLE!

(Cole): Hurting pretty Sailor Guardians, like that! Shame on you, Rollins!

(JBL): OH, wah, wah, wah! Rollins sent a message to Cena! We all want The Authority back! The WWE Universe wants them back!

The huge man lifted Rollins up and slammed his with a massive spinebuster. The crowd cheered on, in a huge wild fashion.

(JBL): OH! I stand corrected…

(Cole): ANOTHER_ Nevins Family Classic! _So long, Seth.

(JBL): Yeah.

Seth Rollins was out cold, as the fans continued to cheer on.

* * *

**_For those who are fans of Sailor Moon, I'd like to humbly apologize for the actions of what took place. This kind of violence should NOT be issued like that, and even so, sometimes, there are things that can be shown, and things that can NEVER be shown on TV, fanfics, or anywhere. What Seth Rollins have done to both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars was inexcusable on my behalf, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for that course of violence. And therefore, things like this must NEVER be repeated, like what we have seen.  
In short, please forgive my actions for what they just received.  
And for what Seth Rollins did, on a personal note, he deserved it. Rollins had it coming, for a long time!_**

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_**

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
